


Terrible Things

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of 'heartbreaking' one shots. I write a lot at night, some short 100-300 word fictions inspired by pictures.</p><p>Chapter summaries will include characters and mentioned/insinuated/written relationship and links to the pictures that have inspired the fictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Killing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athos' point of view
> 
>  _Inspi._  
>  https://twitter.com/dAthosOlivier/status/588126232392429568

Pain.   
That was all that echoed around Athos' empty heart.   
Pain and suffering.   
  
Because, of course, Anne had to pop up and restart every single feeling he had for her. Every craving. Every inch of lust. Every single goddamn memory of bedding each other when they were younger.   
  
Anne may have died in La  Fere , but Milady de Winter had been born.   
  
Athos had watched her.    
Watched her poison, shag and lie her way to the top.   
Had watched her bewitch the King with her charms.   
  
And of course, jealously had hit.   
  
How dare the King hold her, how dare he defile her with his unworthy body.    
  
But who would ever be worthy of a woman such as Milady de Winter?   
  
Nobody.   
  
And what could Athos do? What could he do as a Musketeer? What could he do when he was sworn to protect the King?   
  
Nothing.   
  
And so he said nothing, merely watching Milady as she disappeared to shag Louis once more, pain echoing around his cold, empty heart.


	2. Ritual Self Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milady's point of view  
> Mentioned Athos/Ninon
> 
>  _Inspi._  
>  https://twitter.com/dAthosOlivier/status/584697682712784896

She stared long and hard out of the carria ge window. She had been to leave the carriage, to head over to him, to  talk   to him... But that woman was with him, that, that  witch . And as she watched on, their lips met and Milady's heart sank.   
  
How could he?   
  
Even after everything that had happened between them, had he really moved on so easily?   
  
Her heart was sinking in her ches t and the image of them together blurred as her eyes welled up.   
  
She could not be here.   
She could not see this.   
  
She took a breath and settled back in the seat she was sitting in, allowing but one single tear to fall.   
  
"Head on..."   
  
The crack of the whip sounded and the carriage lurched forward, jolting Milady around.   
  
But she didn't care.   
She could not care.   
  
She just took a breath and allowed the silent tears to mess her make up.


End file.
